villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vinda Rosier
Vinda Rosier is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 film Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. She was portrayed by Poppy Corby-Tuech. Description Vinda was truly a beautiful woman, with green eyes, dark hair, and pale Caucasian skin. She also wore eye shadow and purple lipstick. She dressed elegantly as a mark of her upper-class heritage, wearing a sweeping green dress and stereotypical-looking witch hat. She serves as the secondary antagonist in Crimes of Grindelwald and presumably the rest of the series. Biography Background Much of Vinda's backstory is not known, except that she was born in France and into the Rosier-family, a famous pure-blood Rosier family. By the way she acted and dressed, it could be guessed that she came from a wealthy background as well, similar to other pure-blood families, such as the Malfoys, Lestranges and Blacks. She was most likely also a pure-blood supremacist and had a dislike for non-magical people. Joining Grindelwald At some point before 1927 she joined the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald and his army, at some point becoming part of his inner circle of acolytes as well as his Second-in-Command. In 1927 she followed her master, along six other acolytes members, into Paris, looking for Credence Barebone and prepare for a rally in order to gain more recruits. Kinda took part in the killing of a non-magical family, since they needed a temporal base of operations. On Grindelwald's orders, she and fellow acolyte Abernathy, infiltrated the French Ministry of Magic in order to steal the Lestrange family box from the Records Room. After this she managed to locate the lonely and grieving Queenie Goldstein, who was distraught over the non-maj man she loved. Kinda managed to invite Queenie to the muggle home they had invaded, offering the lonely American witch tea and company. Grindelwald joined the two witches, and explained to Queenie that she could help his and Vinda's cause to liberate wizarding kind, which in return would allow to Queenie to love Jacob openly. The two were successful as Queenie would later join their cause. That evening Vinda was present in the planed rally, where many French pure-blood's appeared. She gave her master the skull hookah (a magical human skull that could be used to show visions of the future), which he used to show the upcoming Second World War. After several Aurors arrived, Grindelwald cast a conjured a circle of protective fire around himself that tested the loyalty of all present, which Vinda and most acolytes passed, save for the wizard Krall. She was then stunned by Leta Lestrange, before disapparating away. Gallery To be added. Trivia *Vinda mirrors Bellatrix Lestrange, who ironically could possibly be her descendant on her mother's side. *Since she shares the same surname as him it is possible that she is of some relation to the late Death Eater Evan Rosier. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Harry Potter Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Spy Category:Fanatics Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fighters Category:Elitist Category:Genocidal